Relaxed
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Fluffy EO. Season one. Post-Wanderlust. The case is closed and now Elliot and Olivia are relaxing to get rid of the stresses of the day. Cute little one-shot. Baby Bensler.


**Hey guys!**

 **So...here I am with a new one-shot. Shout out to my girl Kasi for this idea. This is post-Wanderlust (season 1, episode 5). Elliot and Olivia are unwinding after finally closing the case. There is no Kathy and no kids, and Elliot and Olivia are a couple.**

 **Please, enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Relaxed [ONESHOT]**

A year in this damn Special Victims Unit and the cases were only getting harder.

Olivia and Elliot were finishing their reports on the case. It was done. The teenage girl – the daughter of the landlord of the building their victim had lived in – finally confessed; she and the much older travel writer were in love and she lived under the impression that he would take her traveling with him, but when he revealed that he would not, she had killed him in a fit of rage then stuffed her panties into his mouth. Olivia had been right all along about the daughter not being so innocent; despite her co-workers thinking she was reaching with her theory, she had been right.

Now, it was growing closer to midnight and she and Elliot were finally finishing their reports. They had disagreed during this case but had never allowed the disagreement to leave the squad room. Now that it was over, they just wanted some time without the thought of work looming over them. They just wanted a little time to breathe before they were called to the next gruesome crime scene.

"Finished?"

Elliot looked up to the sound of her voice; she was looking at him from across their joined desks, her brown eyes shimmering in the desk lamps. He gave her a smile and nodded his head as he signed off on the paperwork then snapped the file shut. The partners rose from their desks and walked to their captain's office to leave the files on the older man's desk for him to find in the morning. Once they had done so, they returned to the squad room and grabbed their blazers, and after bidding Munch, Cassidy, and Jeffries a goodnight, they headed towards the elevators.

The second they rounded the corner – out of sight of their fellow detectives and under the camera that was pointed away from them – he pulled her into his arms.

No more _Benson and Stabler_ for tonight. Now, they were _Olivia and Elliot._

"You okay?" She quietly asked as she draped her arms around his neck. He wound one arm around her waist and stretched the other arm out to smack the button for the elevator. They had he advantage of being on an empty floor; nobody was around at this hour other than the few detectives that were still in the squad room.

"I'm good, baby," he murmured before kissing her forehead; "I'm glad this case is over…I missed you this week." He gave her an adorable look, and her heart melted. They really hadn't been able to spend much time together this week due to working, and it sucked.

"I missed you too," she pressed a kiss to his lips, mumbling; "Your place tonight?" It was the first night in almost a week that they would be able to spend a night together, and they were damn excited at the thought.

"You bet," he kept his arm around her waist as they stepped into the elevator again and he smacked the button to take them to the first floor; "Need anything from your place?"

"Nah; I've got some things at yours." She gave him the smile that made his heart skip a beat.

That's how it had been for the last month of their relationship, which had really been going on for about five months so far. She'd started staying the night more recently, which meant little by little, his closet and bathroom and other parts of his apartment were being inhabited by her things. Her clothes and shoes, her extra toothbrush and toothpaste, her favorite mouthwash, her hair brush and hair clips and hair bands, her favorite cereal, her favorite flavor of juice, her perfume – so much of _her_ was slowly taking up space in his apartment, and he loved it.

They exited the elevator once they reached the first floor, and after giving a wave to the night time security guard that was on duty, they exited the building. He grabbed hold of her hand again as they made their way across the lot to his car, and he sweetly opened the door for her to slip into the passenger seat. He closed her door for her and rushed around to get into the driver's seat, before then starting the engine.

The short ride to his apartment was silent – not at all awkward, just comfortable. He drove with one hand on the wheel, while his other hand was curled around hers, holding it loosely. She stared out the window, watching the sights of city pass them by as he maneuvered the car through the city streets that were relaxed due to it being so late. There was a soft, content smile on her lips. Just being with Elliot now, knowing they were on their way to his place to relax tonight, was enough to allow the stress of the day to start fading away.

They reached his apartment complex and he parked in the garage, and then in his gentlemanly fashion, he came around and opened the passenger door for her. She stepped out and took hold of his hand, and after he closed and locked the doors, they were making their way into the building through the other entrance. They stepped in and took the elevator up to the fifth floor where his apartment was located. The hallways were quiet; his neighbors were in and settled for the evening, everyone was simply going about their own lives.

And that's exactly what Olivia and Elliot planned to do.

As soon as they were inside his apartment – and of course after he locked the door – she found herself being pulled into his warm arms. The apartment was a little chilly as the heating was off and the fall temperatures were a little colder than normal, but that didn't seem to matter to the couple whom were wrapped in each other's arms, simply basking in the warmth and safety of each other as they hadn't been able to properly do this all week.

"Wanna just go to bed?" He quietly asked after a few moments. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

"No…no," she murmured, still clinging to him; "Bath first."

He pulled back and wriggled his eyebrows, earning a laugh from her as she rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"Not for that," She tapped his nose; "Just to relax, baby."

"Oh okay, good idea," he chuckled as he pushed the blazer off her shoulders; "Not that I mind that other thing, but relaxing is good."

She let out a laugh as she took her blazer from his hands, then she linked her arm through his they made their way through to his bedroom. She tossed her blazer onto his bed, then went through to his en suite bathroom and began to run them a relaxing bath. While the warm water was filling the tub, she tipped the bottle of lavender bubble bath so that some of the purplish liquid would flow into the tub as well, filling the tub with bubbles and allowing the bath to smell absolutely divine which would aid in their relaxation. While the large tub was filling up, she slipped off her badge and gun; she placed her badge on the dresser and gave her gun to Elliot for him to put in the locked drawer, then returned to the bathroom. The tub was full, so she shut off the water, then put a few candles on the lush counter tops. She lit the creamed colored candles, allowing the sweet scent of vanilla to fill her nostrils. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath; everything was perfect.

She peeled off her top and trousers and tossed them into the hamper in Elliot's bathroom. She quickly tied her short brunette locks into a small, messy top bun, and was about to peel off her panties and bra, when the deep voice hit her ears,

"I have the sexiest woman in the world."

She giggled and looked over her shoulder, and she found herself staring into those cobalt blue eyes she loved so much. He had pulled his shirt off, and was now stepping into the bathroom, balancing two half full wine glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands.

"I have the sexiest man in the world." She winked as she stepped forward. She took the glasses out of his hands and sat them on the ledge of the tub and took the bottle to sit on the floor by the tub. The two then helped each other undress completely, their eyes lighting up as more and more skin was revealed to one another. He skimmed a hand down her side and kissed her forehead, before then slipping into the tub first. After he was settled, he took her hand and helped her in as well, and she settled herself between his legs with her back resting against his chest. He handed her a wine glass and took the other, then knocked his glass against hers.

" _Mmm…"_ she hummed once she took a sip; "This is exactly what we needed."

"Damn right, baby," Elliot agreed, pressing a kiss to the back of her head; "I can already feel the stress of the day washing off."

She nodded, relaxing against him some more. His strong arm was draped around her waist and she closed her eyes, keeping her head against his shoulder as she allowed the warm water to sooth the muscles that ached after a day of walking the streets with her partner. Now, she was spending the night in the comfort of the strong arms that kept her safe – day in and day out.

"Don't fall asleep on me, baby." He uttered, kissing her shoulder. She giggled a bit, opening her eyes and tilting her head a bit to look at him. He had turned his head and was now looking at her, his blue eyes shimmering in the candle light while his face held a handsome smile that gave her the craziest butterflies.

"Can't help it," she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "I feel so…relaxed."

He chuckled, stroking the soft skin of her waist with his thumb as he turned his head a bit more, capturing her lips in a short yet loving kiss.

"Rest," he mumbled against the soft, plumpness before kissing her again, "I'll wake you up when the water starts to get cold."

She nodded, snuggling back against him some more while he tightened his arm around her. The warmth of the water combined with the warmth of the strong man that she was resting against was just enough for Olivia to completely relax, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, resting her head against his shoulder.

Elliot watched her for a moment, a smile on his lips as he took a moment to just appreciate how beautiful she was. Her olive skin tone shimmered in the dim light of the candles, causing her to look like she had a glow around her that made her look like a goddess. Her long eyelashes danced against the top of her cheeks as her eyes remained close, and the soft pink lips were pouted ever so slightly as she slept peacefully. The rest of her magnificent body was hidden by the suds in the water, but that was fine; Elliot knew what everything looked like anyway. She was a truly remarkable goddess, but her beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted him to her.

In addition to being drop dead gorgeous, Olivia Benson was simply a beautiful person on the inside as well. Her heart was full of fire and passion and determination to right the wrongs of the world and get justice for those who needed it. She went out of her way constantly to make sure everyone around her was happy before thinking of herself. She was this perfect mix of smiles and happiness, and harsh glares and intimidation when needed be. She may be one of the smallest – and youngest – in their unit, but she was just as tough as everyone else and could bring even the strongest of men to tears.

He hadn't expected to fall in love with her, especially not so hard. When he first met her a year earlier – _May 11th, 1998 –_ he just thought they would fall into a groove at work, then she'd annoy him, and he would start his bitching, and he'd be out of a partner again. But, when he stood in their captain's office and shook the tiny hand that she extended to him, something shifted. The jolt of electricity that shot through his body and lit up his eyes as soon as he touched her hand was something he had never felt before. From that first day, they fell into this perfect rhythm and developed a bond stronger than he'd ever, _ever_ had with anyone before her. Within the first few hours, they were cracking jokes, and after the first week, they were starting to hang out outside of work – whether it be for a drink at the cop bar or to the nearby diner for a late dinner.

And after a month, he noticed that he was thinking about her at all hours and felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest whenever she smiled at him or touched his arm.

And he knew he was in love when he lost himself in those shining brown eyes and felt like they were his anchor, keeping him steady when he felt like he was losing it.

Of course, things brewed slowly between them. He got the idea that she felt the same as him, especially judging by the lingering gazes or subtle touches. They tried to keep things at bay, especially because they worked together, but five months ago, he finally couldn't take it anymore and asked her out on an actual date. He was scared as he asked, but felt relieved when she agreed, and they finally went on their first date one Saturday night when they weren't on call for work. They'd had the best time together, having dinner and seeing a movie, and when he walked her up to her apartment that night, he kissed her – and she of course, kissed him back.

That was five months ago, and they hadn't looked back.

It had only been in the last month that she had started staying over at his apartment on some nights, and he loved that pieces of her were starting to pop up in his apartment. He just truly loved this woman. Sure, he'd had girlfriends over the years – maybe only one serious one that lasted a little over a year – but other than that, nobody had matched up to what Olivia was for him. It was if she had been created just for him. They balanced each other out so perfectly; they were two halves that created this perfect whole and he was happier than he had ever, _ever_ been in his entire life.

He looked down at her again and couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to her forehead. He loved this woman.

 _God…_ he loved her so much.

He shuffled slightly, and the temperature of the water finally caught his attention fully; it was definitely cold. He had no idea how long they had been in there, but with the water now being cold and their skin starting to shrivel from being in the water too long, he figured that it was time for them to get out. He hated to wake her as she looked so peaceful, but he had to. He stroked her arm, whispering quietly;

"Olivia…Liv…baby…Livia."

He kissed her cheek a couple times as he whispered, and it wasn't long before she was groaning quietly and moving around. He peppered kisses over her shoulder and up her neck then finally pressed one to her lips, and she responded by turning slightly and reaching a sudsy, wet hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Hi…I was dreaming about you." She mumbled before kissing him again, earning a chuckle from Elliot as he squeezed her before pulling away.

"Was it a nice dream?"

"Of course," she kissed his cheek; "In a tropical paradise, just me and you."

"We'll make that happen one day, promise." He winked.

He then tapped her arm so that she would lean forward, then he got out of the tub first. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he held his hand out to help her out of the tub as well. She wrapped a towel around herself and flicked on the main light, then went ahead and blew out the candles while he drained the tub. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through to the bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers then did his routine of walking through his apartment to make sure all the locks were on, while she remained in the bedroom. She pulled on a pair of panties and one of his USMC t-shirts, before climbing under the blankets. Some moments later, he returned and closed the bedroom door behind him, then after flicking the switch to turn off the bathroom light, he slipped into bed as well. He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head against his chest while her leg and arm were draped over him.

"Elliot."

He tilted his head down to see her, and he found those shining brown eyes despite it being dark. He stroked his hand up and down her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow; she was staring at him, eagerly awaiting his reply. He had never really thought about that before but being with Olivia – who had a zest for life – certainly did allow room to think about other things, such as this.

"Hmm…I don't know," he shrugged; "Maybe to Africa, go on a safari or something."

"I was thinking that same thing, or maybe somewhere like Japan, or Spain," she breathed out, squeezing him; "There's a great big world out there, and I really wanna explore it some day."

"We can do that." He whispered into her hair before placing a kiss onto her head. She lifted her head, propping on her elbow.

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded his head, stroking a finger down her cheek; "We can see the world, baby; I'll go anywhere with you – I mean that."

She let out a laugh, shuffling around so that she was practically laying on top of him. Her head was buried into his neck, and she relaxed even more when she felt both of his strong arms around her tiny frame, engulfing her like a safety blanket that provided her with warmth and comfort.

"I'll go anywhere with you too," she lifted her head a bit, enough to kiss his lips; "I love you, El…a lot."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips again; "I love you too, Liv…more than you'll ever know."

And with that, in the comfort and safety of each other's arms, they simply relaxed and basked in the warmth that only they felt when they were wrapped in each other's arms. They knew tomorrow would roll around soon, and they would be facing yet another horror and running down the streets of the city together side by side, but none of that mattered now. Benson and Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims Unit didn't matter right now.

Then only thing that mattered at this moment was a perfectly imperfect, in love couple, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.

They were simply Elliot and Olivia.

* * *

 ** _And there's a little EO fluff for you guys. Please, leave some reviews and all of that. I hope you enjoyed every bit of it. Until next time... xoxo_**


End file.
